Eternity
by Isabella1098
Summary: There is a legend of a man who wanders the galaxies with a blue box. Some think him mad, some a hero and some even an enemy. As he wanders, he always has that girl by his side. There is nothing particulary extraordinary about her. She posesses no magical qualities, no amazing talent. The only thing that makes her special, is her extraordinary loyalty to him. This is the legend of t
1. Chapter 1

There is a legend of a man who wanders the galaxies with a blue box. Some think him mad, some a hero and some even an enemy. As he wanders, he always has that girl by his side. There is nothing particulary extraordinary about her. She posesses no magical qualities, no amazing talent. The only thing that makes her special, is her extraordinary loyalty to him. This is the legend of the doctor and his companion, who wander the galaxies together for all eternity.


	2. A Wish Upon a Star

Leah pounded her fists into the punching bag hanging infront of her. Each time she threw a punch her muscles screamed out in exhaustion. Her breathing was laboured as she fought to keep her focus and concerntrate on her task.

After what seemed like hours to her shattered body, she pulled off her boxing gloves and collasped onto the floor. As she lay upon the hardwood floor, she listened to her thumping heartbeat struggling to pump her blood around her drained body. Once her breathing was again calm and her heartrate steady, she pulled herself up from the ground.

Leah pulled on a hoodie and trackpants over her gym top a shorts, knowing that if she cooled down too quickly she'd get cramps. She wrapped her white blonde hair into a bun so that it didn't stick to her sweaty skin. Slinging her bag over her shoulder she left.

Leah stepped from the warmth of the boxing club and out into the chilling night. She made her way through the dimly lit streets which make up Adeliade. A small city in South Australia.

She arrived outside her house a few minutes later. The lights were on, indicating that one or more of her parents were home. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open it. The strap of her boxing bag was heavy on her shoulder.

Her Mother opened her door.

"Leah. How did boxing go?" Leah's Mother said cheerily. Her Mother was a peitie women with mousy brown hair, freckles and glasses. She worked as a lawyer and was extremely good at her job.

"It was good Mum, I'm a bit tired though." Leah replied barely mustering the energy for a small smile.

"There's some leftover curry in the fridge if you want some." her Mum replied understandingly.

Leah traipsed into the kitchen and opened the fridge grabbing the curry. Too lazy to be bothered heating up the food, she grabbed a fork and sat in front of the T.V. lazily flikcking through the channels.

Her father walks in immuculately dressed in his black tie tuxedo. Her tall darkhaired father is a business man and is always travelling to see important clients.

"How are you Leah?" her asks kindly smiling at her.

"Exhausted," she replies. he chukles slightly.

"You tire yourself out too much," he says shaking his head. "Your Mum and I are going to a client dinner, we won't be back until late. Will be alright here by yourself?"

"Sure," Leah replies. "I'll probably just do a bit of homework before going to bed."

"Well call us if you need anything." her Dad tells her exiting the room.

Once her parents had left and she had finished her dinner, Leah settled down to try and do some homework. She was in year nine in school and was usually a good student getting good grades even if they weren't all A's.

When she was younger Leah craved adventure and mystery. Every night before going to bed she would recite the words, "I wish upon a star for an adventure of a lifetime, and for a love who will love me for an eternity." Now that she was older, school and life had gotten in the way of her dreams of adventure, and the few guys that she had dated had turned out to be big dissapointments.

Leah grappled with the maths problems for a few hours struggling to comprehend what the question was actually asking. Eventually her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep her head on the desk in front of her.

Crash. Leah woke suddenly jumping out of her chair. Leah ran downstairs to investigate the sound. She scaned all the rooms on the ground floor and found nothing unusual. The sound must have come from the back garden. Leah grabbed a torch before stuffing her feet into a pair of boots that were sitting by the back door.

Walking down the garden path Leah searches all the bushes with the beam of torchlight.

"Hello?" she calls out. No answer. But She couldn't shake the feeling that they're was something out there so she continued down the path to the very back of the garden. Her torchlight hit something blue. She almost jumped back in surprise. Leah's heartbeat was pounding fast in her chest from the slight fear coursing through her veins.

A box? A blue box. Leah's torchlight scaned the letters at the top of it.

"Police public call box." she muttered to herself confused. She slowly crept closer to the strange box and reached out a hand. Her hand hesitated inches from the surface of the box. Leah took a deep breath trying to find the courage to touch it. The doors suddenly burst open, she let out a small scream partly from shock and partly from fear. A man collasped onto the ground having fallen through the doors. A plume of smoke accompained him.

"Excuse me? are you alright?" Leah said crouching down and trying to shake him awake. Despite the oddity of the situation Leah found herself genuinely concerned for his welfare. She wasn't a medical expert but to her it looked as if he had just fainted.

"Are you ok?" she asked as his eyelids flickered open slowly.

"Urgh...I think so." he replied slightly confused. He wore a jacket with a red bow tie. His chestnut brown hair was quite a mess and they're were some oil stains on his shirt. He didn't look as if he was in the best of conditions.

"Do you want to come inside and have a cup of tea?" Leah suggested kindly. You would question her judgement in inviting a strage man into her house, but he clearly wasn't alright as he stumbled attempting to get to his feet and she was a champion boxer and besides he didn't look to be the buffest of men.

"Err... Thankyou...that would be nice." he goes to take a step and trips in the process. Leah catches him before he falls. "Just a bit wobbly." he tells her. Leah supports the still unamed man all the way back to the house. As they reach the back door she realises the absurdity of the situation. Why was that blue box in the back of her garden. Who was the strange man? She didn't even know his name.

"My name's Leah." she tells him as they enter the kitchen.

"The Doctor" he replies simply.


End file.
